Stupid Man!
by MoustacheMafiaMember
Summary: Switzerland has always been a bit oblivious regarding feelings. What happens when he finally notices?


"Don't worry, Charlie, my big brother is really very sweet!" Liechtenstein reassured me. I sighed, pulling at the hem of the dress Austria had forced me to wear. I was wondering why Austria let Liechtenstein in to fit the dress. You see, I am the personification of Vienna, and didn't know Swiss. Therefore, Liechtenstein and Vash were told they had to speak in either German or English. It was a massive pain. So, they had both agreed to not speak Swiss.

"I'm not vorried about him," I said, "I'm vorried about big bruder Austria."

Liechtenstein frowned a little, before placing a (favourite colour) ribbon in my hair, the length cascading down the length of my hair. Liechtenstein smiled at me, her eyes sparking.

"You look beautiful!" She hugged me tightly.

"Can't…breathe!" I complained. She pulled away from me, giggling quietly.

"Don't worry-it'll be fine!" She grinned exuberantly. I grimaced.

"I hope so."

"So, Vash…" Austria began. "Vhat exactly do you vant from me?"

Vash glared at him a little bit. "What gives you that impression?"

Liechtenstein and I ate in silence, watching our brothers engaging in a staring war. They both turned away at the same time.

"I heard from France zhat you vanted something from me," Austria spoke gently and delicately. Vash recoiled.

"No. I only want to live quietly." Vash stated, his voice equally quiet. "Without that Italy streaking."

Austria nodded thoughtfully.

"Vell, I can ask Ludwig to tame his lover if you vant…?" Austria drew it into a question.

"I don't care either way." Vash replied, neutral as ever. Austria went to say something else, before I cut him off.

"Bruder. Liechtenstein and I vish to say something." I cut in. I looked at her, urging her to say it.

"Uh… well, I would like if (y/n) would c-come live with us." Liechtenstein spoke quietly, her whole persona reminding me of a fragile doll.

"Yes! Bruder, I can't be dealing vith you and…Prussia any longer! I like my sleep, you know! Plus, I'm _sick _of cleaning up ze messes you leave! And Liechtenstein is my best friend. So, let me." I pointed out, growling a little. Austria looked stunned.

"Schwester… do you mean zhat?" Austria asked, his violet eyes flashing.

"Ja!" I exclaimed, my eyes blazing back at him. After an infinitesimal silence, Austria gave up.

"Geldstrafe. Do vhatever you vant." Austria sighed resignedly. I grinned, my smile wide. I had won. And was it just me, or was Switzerland blushing?

_No, _I thought, _it was just your imagination feeding you lies… lies you wished were reality._

All of us had finished your meal and had parted ways. Luckily, it wasn't far to walk. Lucky because I was wondering what it was like to breathe, as this dress constricted me massively. Liechtenstein held my hand in a merry way. It was hard to believe that we were both 17. I hadn't been around as long as she had, but we were still around the same age.

"Big brother?" Liechtenstein asked. Vash grunted.

"Yes?"

"Where will Vienna sleep?" She asked. A good question, one I wanted the answer to.

"Well… I don't know." Vash answered honestly.

"She can sleep in my room… but you have the bigger bed…" She lapsed into silence, pondering. I sighed.

"You know vhat? To make it easy I'll sleep on ze couch." I sighed. Suddenly, Vash leapt in.

"Nein! Sleep in my room! I'll sleep on the couch." His green eyes sparkled, his hand on my shoulder lingering a little longer than it should. Or was I just overreacting?

He moved the hand, adjusting the rifle on his shoulder, sighing.

"Vell, looks like ve're here!" I announced cheerfully. I spread my arms out, grinning. I looked to my left to see Italy… streaking. I kept my arms out, effectively clothes-lining the offending Italian.

"Ve~" He complained. Germany followed after him, cursing and yelling at him.

"Italia, you dummkopf! Vhat have I told you about zhat! I am going to have to punish you in the most… oh, hello Vienna." Germany blinked once, looking between you and Italy.

"I'll erm… just take him now." Germany picked up Italy and ran away with him. Vash aimed his rifle carefully, which you smacked upwards, the bullet firing into the sky.

"Don't. You may hit my bruder." I warned. Vash looked down at me, my hand clasped tightly around the rifle's end. He leaned closer and closer, before stopping a hair's breadth away. His bright emerald eyes bore into my dull ones. I thought he was going to kiss me, so I mentally prepared yourself.

But it never came. Instead he shook your hand off his rifle, giving me a dirty look when he replaced the bullet. An unmistakeable light pink blush fluttered across his cheeks.

"Listen, Vash. Give me some vood and I vill make my own damn bed." I growled at him. He glared.

"Fine! You have a day to construct it or I will… I will…" He trailed off. I smirked.

"'You will' what?" I teased. He grumbled something in Swiss at me, something virtually inaudible.

"Dummer mensch!" I shouted at him, before using his keys and opening the front door. He patted his pockets in alarm, before narrowing his eyes at me.

"How did you get those off me?" He asked, curiously. I grinned, spinning the keys on my fingers.

"Because I am _awesome._" I answered. _God, _I thought, _Prussia is beginning to rub off on me._

Liechtenstein said nothing and merely followed you inside. Vash tore off into a shed, one that _didn't _contain guns. He brought out a bundle of wood and some essential tools.

"Here." He said, throwing the wood on the floor. I glowered at him, setting up a workbench and getting to work.

I knew I would be here for a while.

**~Liechtenstein's P.o.V~**

"Big brother?" I asked, worried.

"What?" He replied, softly. My face was drawn.

"Why do you act like this when we both know how you feel?" I wondered. He turned away.

"She… I might lo-like her, but she pushed all the wrong buttons for me." Vash blushed lightly, looking out of the window. His blush intensified, his eyes going wide. I looked out the window too.

"What the _hell _is she doing?" He growled, running outside.

**~Normal P.o.V~ **

I swept my hand across my forehead, sweat pouring down my face. I had a rectangle of wood nailed together, which would form the bottom of my bed. Right now, I was carefully shaping and sawing sort rectangles of wood that would go in the middle and stop the mattress from falling through the middle of the rectangle.

I decided that I was too hot, and this dress was far too pretty to ruin. So, I took it off. I was left in your underwear. Right now, I had nothing else, no shorts… I had no clothes. So, I began to work in my underwear.

Vash ran out of the house, running to me.

"What are you doing? Put your clothes on _right now!" _He demanded. I shook my head.

"I'm too hot," I explained. Vash just glared. "And I have no other clothes."

Vash's eyes widened considerably.

"And I need to go to vork soon." I said. I walked into the house, notifying Liechtenstein of this. She nodded, pointing me to me…special work wear.

"I brought it for you. You know, I wish you'd get a job that didn't have you at so much risk." She begged me with her eyes. I shook my head.

"This brings in good money. Plus, I know you need zhis. I can't afford to quit." I pleaded for her to understand.

"Please!" She begged.

"Nein. You know why." I answered, getting dressed. "I'll leave now. Make sure Switzerland doesn't find out."

She nodded as I set off for work.

I got to work, wary of the hands that tried to grab me on the way to the club.

"Hey, Prussia! I'm here!" I announced. Prussia turned around, grinning.

"Ah, gut. Listen, have you considered taking men… privately and letting them do certain things to you?" Prussia asked. I shook my head furiously.

"Nein, bruder! How could you even ask zhat?" I demanded. Then, he realised what I meant.

"I didn't mean… zhat. I meant, being their personal stripper for however long they pay for! But zhey are allowed to touch you, just not…privately. So, vill you do it?" Prussia asked. I nodded, begrudgingly.

"Geldstrafe. Just for me dear bruder." I answered, clenching my fists. He smiled wide.

"Gut. Now get out zhere and do your stuff! I'll tell you if anyone asks for you." Prussia gave me a little push towards the stage. I swallowed my pride and strutted up to the pole, spinning around it slowly, zipping down my leather jacket as I did. The crowd whooped, especially as I began doing tricks. I climbed up the pole, spinning down til I was on the floor, dropping my mini skirt as you did. I grinned, tipping my policewoman's hat to the side, licking the pole.

Then, came the best part of the act, for many. The singing.

"Du… du hast…du hast mich. Du… du hast… du hast mich, du hast mich." I sang, my voice singing a higher rendition. The crowd yelled for more, the heavy guitar exciting the perverts sitting below.

"Du hast mich gefragt, du hast mich gefragt, du hast mich gefragt und ich habs nichts gesagt." I sang, repeating these phrases twice. I went to sing the next phrase, before Prussia called my stripper name.

"A person has requested you!" He yelled. I bowed to my audience, retreating. Prussia pointed to the door, telling me to go in.

I didn't expect to come face to face with Vash.

"Vash?" I asked, astounded. His face was tight and drawn.

"Listen, Liechtenstein told me about your job. Prussia let me in free of charge so I could talk to you." He ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "Why are you doing this?"

"It's good money! And I know zhat you two need zhis money!" I looked at him dead in the eyes.

"Yes, so? I hate seeing the one I love doing this!" Vash yelled, before shutting his mouth blushing. Immediately, all of the fight went out of my body.

"I… I didn't know you felt ze same…" I whispered to him. He walked over to me, pulling me into an awkward hug. I wrapped my arms around him, enjoying the embrace.

"Vhat happened to zat bed I vas making?" I asked, mumbling into his shoulder.

"I made the rest. Liechtenstein can have it for when her friends sleep over. Now let's go home."

I borrowed one of Liechtenstein's red nighties, pulling at the bottom to make it longer. Vash was already lying in the bed and held a corner of the blanket open for me.

I stepped towards him hesitantly, being uncharacteristically shy. I, slowly, made my way over to the bed, climbing in. I accepted Vash's open arms, snuggling into his warm embrace. I was tired and I needed his comfort. I couldn't _believe _what Prussia was trying to make me do earlier; he mustn't have many morals. I knew that I could always tell Austria on him… but I knew I wouldn't.

Vash kissed your forehead gently, his green eyes telling tales of worry. I looked up at him properly, my gaze sliding to his pink lips and his even pinker blush.

"Don't vorry about me. I'll be okay vorking zhat job as long as I am careful. Ja?" I told him, smiling softly. He frowned.

"I don't want you to, know. I… I want you to be mine and mine only." Vash said possessively.

"Okay. If you're asking, zhen I'll be yours. But don't be so possessive." I poked him in the chest. He glared at me. I kept poking him until he agreed.

"Okay! Jeez." He complained, shifting.

"Gut…" I whispered, lifting your lips to his gently. I ran my hands through his blond hair, messing it up. Vash tightened his arms around my waist, rubbing circles on my hips. He nipped my lips lightly, demanding entrance. Not in the mood for games, I allowed him. He hitched the nightie up, letting his hands stray to my chest. I gasped as I fought him for dominance.

I broke the kiss, panting. He held me tightly and he relaxed.

"No sex on the first date, mister." I warned. He chuckled.

"Ja, was auch immer." He grinned.

Then, he stroked my hair until you fell into a dreamless slumber.

**Words!**

Bruder-brother

Schwester-sister

Ja-yes

Geldstrafe-fine

Nein- no

Dummkopf- idiot

Dummer mensch- stupid man

Gut-good

Du, hast, mich- you, have, me

Du hast mich gefragt, und ich habs nicht gesagt- you have asked me, and I have said nothing

Was auch immer- whatever


End file.
